


Incidents

by Raven_J (Ronnie_Jane)



Category: Will (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronnie_Jane/pseuds/Raven_J
Summary: An incident after the fire at the theatre leaves two people hurt and an unlikely person helping.





	Incidents

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything.  
> A/N: This is my first fanfiction on this site.

It had been a long day and now going on night at the theatre. They had all been busy cleaning up the from the fire and everyone was tired. Maybe this was why no one noticed a large piece of wood getting ready to fall - until it fell on top of Richard and knocked Will off of the stage onto the hard ground below. The rest of the company immediately started trying to check on them and noticed that both of them had been knocked out. Right after this Marlowe walked in from the back of the theatre.  
“Will! Will! Has anyone seen – What the hell happened?” asked a confused, yet concerned Marlowe.  
“There was a fire last night and we’ve been cleaning up all day and a piece of wood was loose. It fell on top of Richard and knocked Will off the stage. They’re both unconscious” answered a worried Alice. “Can you check on, Will?”  
Marlowe nodded and immediately went to where Alice had indicated that Will was. He appeared to be fine, just bruised and knocked out.  
“Alice, he’s alright. How’s Richard?”  
“He’s ok. I think we need to get them both to a place more suited for them to rest.”  
Just then Alice’s father walked in and was filled in on what happened. He agreed with Alice’s assessment and asked for help in moving both Richard and Will. Then brought up what they should do about cleaning up the theatre. Everyone was about to start deciding who would do what, when Marlowe cut in.  
“I’ll look after, Will.”  
There was a moment of silence, as everyone took in what Marlowe had said. Everyone was shocked. However, they knew him well enough to know that there would be no changing his mind. It was during this moment of silence that two things happened: Richard was pulled out from under the wreckage and Will woke up.  
“Will, don’t move!” Alice said as she rushed over to him.  
Will proceeded to sit up and put a hand to his head as if he were dizzy. Finally, he asked what happened. Alice then explained everything and told him that Richard was ok. She then told him the plan to try and get both he and Richard back to a place where they could rest. Finally, her father cut in and told her that she needed to come with him and her brother, while Will went with Marlowe.  
“I’ll be fine.” said Will immediately tried to protest, but shut up after receiving a glare from Alice.  
Alice then walked over to Marlowe and held a whispered conversation with him.  
“You’ll look after him, won’t you?”  
“He’ll be safe with me” vowed Marlowe and then asked “Did he get any sleep last night?”  
“No- none of us did. Will was too concerned with everyone else and hasn’t even taken a break today.”  
Marlowe looked angry and frustrated at that, but nodded at Alice as a promise to make sure Will would be okay. With that, Alice walked up to her father and the others to help with her brother. Not long after that, everyone made sure Marlowe and Will would be okay and after some protesting, they all proceeded to leave. Finally, Marlowe turned to Will who was about to speak, but was cut off.  
“Don’t even voice what you’re about to say. I’m not leaving you alone after what I’ve seen and what Alice told me.”  
“How did you- “  
“Like I said, I know you.”  
Marlowe then walked over to Will, grabbed his arm and pulled him up. Next, he pulled Will’s arm around his shoulder and wrapped his own arm around Will’s waist to help support him. Together they made their way back to where Will was staying. Then they carefully maneuvered their way up to the flat and Marlowe helped Will to his bed.  
“Thank you for your help. I think I’ll be okay on my own now.”  
Marlowe glared at Will.  
“You’re not going to leave, are you?”  
“No”, said Marlowe simply. Then continued “I heard all about what happened with the theatre and how you haven’t taken a break. I also just witnessed you being knocked out for over thirty minutes. You need to get some rest.”  
The tone Marlowe used, allowed no room for arguments and Will could tell he was concerned and there was something else in his voice that he couldn’t identify. With that in mind, he finally gave up and decided that he was at least going to get comfortable. He then proceeded to remove his jacket and shoes. Then he laid down on the bed. After this, Kit seemed satisfied and moved to lay down on the other bed that had been set up for Will’s family. Exhausted they both fell asleep, but Marlowe was later awoken to the sound of Will’s panicked voice.  
“No! No! You will not drag me to hell!”  
“Will! Will! Wake up!” said Marlowe while shaking Will’s shoulder. Will then woke up in a panic, but calmed after seeing Marlowe. Five minutes later, Marlowe still hadn’t left Will’s side. However, he had moved to allow Will to sit up and then sat down next to Will.  
“What did you see?”  
“Just what I saw that night we went to that party. Ghosts from past and present back to haunt me. My own personal hell.”  
Marlowe then looked at him sharply “Is that why you ran that night?”  
“Yes. I couldn’t deal with what I was seeing. I felt as if I would go insane. That’s why I write. To stay sane.”  
“You saw Baxter, didn’t you?”  
From Will’s look Marlowe knew he had guessed right.  
“Baxter was my fault. Did you see anyone else?”  
“Just my cousin telling me I’m doing the wrong thing and my Uncle being eviscerated for being Catholic.”  
Marlowe said nothing, not knowing what to say. Marlowe decided to squeeze Will’s shoulder and let that say what he could not.  
“It’s late. I guess we should try to get some more sleep” said Will.  
Marlowe agreed and then made to turn back to his bunk, but was stopped by Will asking a question.  
“Could you- Would you-?”  
Will was just as hesitant to ask for help now as he had been the other night. However, Marlowe knew what Will wanted. The nightmare had obviously frightened him enough to want someone near him and not across the room. He looked at Will with his normal piercing gaze and decided to grant his unspoken request.  
“Slide over.”  
Will did as he was asked and Kit climbed up beside him and laid down. No other words passed between them, just quite understanding. After a few minutes, they both fell into a dreamless sleep and where able to sleep through the rest of the night. The next morning, Marlowe was the first to wake up and discovered that Will had moved during the night and was now laying on his chest. He laid there studying Will’s face and noticed that Will looked more peaceful in sleep. Keeping that thought in mind, Marlowe decided to let Will sleep a little longer and decided to think about what he had wanted to ask Will yesterday. However, his thoughts were interrupted when Will woke up.  
“Good morning.”  
“Good morning? Kit why?”  
“You want to know why you’re lying on my chest?”  
Will nodded.  
“I woke up and you were resting there.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
Kit threw Will a smirk, “Don’t worry about it. I don’t mind.”  
They laid there in silence for a minute and in that time Will noticed that he didn’t mind Kit being close. In fact, it was comforting having someone that understood and wouldn’t judge him close by. It was also refreshing being able to have someone to lean on. It was in that moment, that he decided he wasn’t ready to move yet and as always Kit seemed to pick up on what he was feeling as well, and only moved to get more comfortable.  
“So, why were you at the theatre yesterday?”  
“I wanted to ask you how you about what you saw the other night, to see if heaven and hell were real. I need to conquer them and death. Judging by your reaction earlier, they are very much real.”  
“Yes, they are. Why do you want to conquer them?”  
“Someone very close to me is dying and I can’t bring myself to accept it.”  
Will moved to lay on his side, he looked Kit in the eyes and noticed that he was sad, scared. He also noticed that Kit was crying. Before he could he even think about what he was doing, he grabbed Kit and pulled him to his chest and held him. Kit was startled for a minute at what Will had just done, but then proceeded to hold on to Will tightly and Will in turn held him just as tightly.  
“Kit, it’s going to be okay.”  
“No, it’s not,” he said through panic , “I’m damned and my former lover is damned. I can’t conquer death.”  
“No, you can’t. The only way to conquer death is to confront your fear of it.”  
“You’re right.”  
They laid their holding each other for what seemed like hours trying to comfort one another. However, reality kicked in and they both decided to get up and go back to trying to fix their lives. Will with the theatre and Kit with facing his fear. As they were getting ready to leave the room, they both shared a look. This look spoke what words could not: If you need me, I’ll be there.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize that there are no indentations. For some reason, I cannot get the paragraphs to indent the way I want them to. I hope you enjoyed the story anyway! Please review or leave kudos.


End file.
